Vampire Knights
by catty-cat-cat
Summary: Chapter 5 updated. The four penguins are actually members of Vampire Intelligence Agency or VIA for short. Their job as vampires is to protect the zoo from threats that might be coming. But when Hans comes and takes Marlene, Skipper has to do something before time runs out. Can he? Might contain blood. Drama/Supernatural/Romance/Adventure/slight Friendship. Skilene. Care to RnR?
1. VIA: Vampire Intelligence Agency

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. I only own this story**

* * *

.

.

.

.

The queen of night was now rising from her throne. The stars were shining so bright, filling the whole night sky and turning it into a sea of star. It was half past ten at night, but the lights of the sleepless city New York never turned off. That night was really bright with many stars and a moon filling the sky and the lights from the busy New York City.

It was October the thirty first, the last date of October of the year. People and children were scattering around the streets, wearing scary costumes and gathering as much candy as they could since it was Halloween.

"Trick or treat!" a group of children yelled on the front porch of a house. A middle-age woman came out and laughed before she gave them some candies.

But the thing is, they didn't know that four small figures eyed them with their icy blue eyes from the top of the woman's building.

"Why, isn't this a nice day for trick or treating?" the shortest penguin asked with his thick British accent.

"This is not day; it's night," the tall penguin corrected him.

"Well, our job now is not staring at those children to have candies," the flat-headed penguin snapped. "We're the member of VIA, and it's still two hours before midnight. So we should be hurry if we want to complete our mission."

"Yeah, yeah!" the scarred penguin grunted.

The flat-headed one, Skipper, closed his eyes before he vanished in a blink of an eye. The others sped off to catch up their leader. They jumped from one building to another until they saw their leader standing on the edge of one building. The tall one, Kowalski, was now beside him, followed by the shortest one, Private, and the scarred one, Rico. Their physiques might be different, but there was one thing that was the same; they wore the same crosses.

Skipper wore his cross as his brooch, Kowalski tied his cross at his arm, and Private wore his cross as his necklace, while Rico tied his cross at his feet, letting it jingling from his movement.

"Kowalski, status," the leader muttered.

Kowalski turned to Rico. "Rico, binocular," he said. Soon Rico hacked up a binocular from his gut, and Kowalski swiftly snatched it and tried to secure the area with it.

Private turned to him. "Well?" he asked.

"I felt three—no, four souls in the town square," Kowalski replied. "But I can't see it clearly. Let me have a minute to find out." Kowalski handed back the binocular to Rico as he closed his sky blue eyes. He concentrated for a moment before he opened his eyelids, revealing his flashing blue eyes as his vision changed. He saw four balls of fire, which what he referred as souls, flickering around the town square.

"They're fighting," the tall one muttered. "They have a fight—or at least, that is what I've seen."

"Options?" the leader asked, facing at his lieutenant.

Kowalski pulled a notepad a pencil out of nowhere. He scribbled down for a moment before he faced Skipper. "Investigate it or leave it while we hunt," Kowalski said.

Skipper turned away as he said, "The first one seems like a plan to me. Move out, boys." Right after he said that, he vanished again as the others sped off to catch up him.

A few minutes later, Skipper—who arrived first—followed by the others, were now arrived at the town square. There they saw four figures. Two large figures were bullying two small figures. It appeared that Eggy and one of his sibling—they were wrapped by Halloween costumes—were being blackmailed by two rats.

"Oi, gimme those candy!" one of the rats said.

"No!" Eggy declined. "These are our candy! We worked hard to gather them!"

"Yeah!" his sibling agreed. "These are our candy! You can't have them!"

"Then in that case, we'll take 'em!" the other rat yelled. Then the four were fighting in order to get those basketfuls of candy.

The four penguins could only watch them flatly from the distance.

"Skipper," Private called. "Should we break them off? We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Private's right, Skipper," Kowalski agreed. "We must do something to get this thing over. It's Eggy over there and he can't do anything to protect his sibling. Besides..." Kowalski's words trailed off.

Private finished it for him. "I think those blackmailers' blood is tasty enough," he said as Rico evilly snickering as he licking his own beak and fangs.

"Boys, I know you're thirsty, but our job as members of VIA is to keep the city save from harms," Skipper said. "I know your desires, and I'm thirsty too here. But we have to restrain our desire—our first priority is our job, not our desires."

The others were glancing to each other before sighing and simultaneously said, "Aye, Skipper."

* * *

"Gimme those baskets, you dwarves!" the rats yelled once more as they tried to get the children's candy basket before they were interrupted by a blue energy ball that flew through them. They were stunned until a faint footsteps heard along the town square. The rats and the ducklings turned around to see four penguins with different weapons in their flipper standing in front of them.

Skipper held his white sword, Kowalski held his bow, Private held his staff, and Rico held his twin semi-automatic pistols. They were the same as before but their crosses were nowhere to be seen.

Skipper drew his sword. "Okay, who's making the ruckus here?" he asked, grinning slyly to the rats as he showed his fangs underneath his beak—and they could not be seen from the distance.

The rats, pissed off by his words, were about to step forward and punch him, but one of them saw the emblem on Skipper's sword.

One of the rats gasped. "VIA!" he shrieked. "They're VIA members! We should get out of here!"

"Here!" the other rat said as he tossed Eggy's basket to him, only to fall on the ground because he couldn't catch it. "We don't need it anymore!"

But before they could flee, Kowalski, in a blink of an eye, softly stepped in front of them on the ground, grinning evilly. "You know?" he muttered. "Your blood is more tasteful with those sins you've made." Kowalski grinned more, showing his fangs underneath his beak as he licked one of his fangs and successfully scaring the rats.

"No! Please, spare us!" the rats pleaded. "Spare us! We promise we won't blackmail again! We promise!"

"You should." Skipper stepped forward. "But before you can promise, there's one thing that you should do; sign this oath," he said as he handed them a piece of paper. "Sign it only with your blood." Skipper grinned.

"Yes! Yes, we will sign it! Just please don't hurt us!" the rats pleaded.

"Rico," Skipper ordered. On cue, Rico prepared his pistols and pulled the triggers. The rats were shivering to death as a ball of energy started to form on the front of the two pistols' mouth. And everything happened so fast.

Rico apparently was just scaring them with the pistols. He didn't mean to kill them—as Skipper ordered—so he intentionally missed his shots. He only made a small bruise to each of the rats, and their blood droplets successfully drip on the oath paper.

"That's better," Skipper muttered as he picked up the paper. The rats were shivering as the rubbed their bruise. "I guess we'll keep this. And we're warning you; if you ever do something against your oath, it's death you're dealing with."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"So does this means we won't hunt?" Private asked when they arrived at Central Park Zoo's gate. The rats they were dealing with had ran away when they heard the word 'death' from Skipper's beak. Eggy was disappointed his candy scattered everywhere on the ground, but Private promised him that he would get him much more candy if he could.

Skipper turned to Kowalski. "Well?"

Kowalski turned to the zoo's clock tower. It was 2313 hours. He turned back to the leader. "Maybe we should go back to Julien's party," he suggested. "The party started a few moments ago and if the zoosters see we're not attending, they'll get suspicious."

"Affirmative," Skipper agreed. "We can't let anyone see us as vampires. It'll threaten our ops and missions and our job as members of VIA. You know yourselves that VIA is a secret organization that only vampires are allowed to work in. And if something happened to our mission and job, it'll threat not only us, but the organization as well."

"We better do the hunting precisely after the party ends," Kowalski suggested.

"That's right," Skipper once again agreed. "I know you're thirsty, but tolerate it for a moment."

"I can't stand it!" Private whined. With that, they together vanished in a blink of an eye.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, folks. I've already changed this. And I'm really sorry for **_RandomFanfictioner13_** who already offered to be my beta, because **_hmbird11_** is already beta-ed this. Really, I'm really sorry.**


	2. The Romance for the Loved One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. I'm just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Central Park Zoo, lemur habitat, 2330 hours...

The zoo was now closed for the night, and that was the right time to hold a Halloween party Julien held. Many of the zoo animals were invited to this party, including Burt, Roy, the three baboons, and the duck family! Marlene and the two chimps—Mason and Phil—were at the party, wearing Halloween costumes. Surprisingly, Kitka was there too!

Marlene was at the dance floor, with Julien far from her—near his boom-box, in fact—dancing through the rhythm of the song that played by Julien's boom-box. She wore attire that an angel would like to wear. She wore a sleeveless white robe; with a halo-like head-band on her head. Her fake wings were on the back of her robe.

As she finished dancing, she came to the serving table. There were so much candy scattering around the table. There are also some smoothies served.

"Marlene!" A familiar girlish sound called her name. Marlene looked up and saw those two badgers, Becky and Stacy.

"Hey, guys!" Marlene swooped a glass of smoothie from the table and scurried out to her friends. "Hey, have you seen those penguins?" she asked when she arrived.

"Oh, that's right!" Becky exclaimed. "We haven't seen them ever since the party was started!"

"Where would they be?" Stacy asked.

"Should we check on them?" Marlene suggested.

"Nah, they'll get mad," Becky declined. "Besides, they might be on some sort of secret mission, and I doubt they would let you in to their HQ."

Marlene sighed. "Well, you have a point, there."

Stacy sipped her smoothie before she turned to Marlene, "C'mon, Marlene! Just have some fun! This party is only once a year and we can't waste this opportunity!"

"Wait a minute, Stacy!" Becky interrupted. "I know why our Marlene looks so gloomy tonight—she misses her boyfriend!" Both Becky and Stacy laughed.

Marlene startled. "W-what?! What in the world are you talking about?!" she yelled, blush revealed on her cheeks.

"Oh! Marlene is blushing!" Stacy said.

"Stacy!" Marlene protested. But before she could say anything, a loud bang followed by a guitar sound echoed through the habitat. Marlene, Becky and Stacy turned around, only to see three lemurs standing around the boom-box. The tall, grayish ring-tailed lemur with a leafy crown on his head, wrapped up in grim reaper robe, seemed like nagging to the round blackish lemur with a scream mask on top of his head, who was staring at the tall one flatly. A light brown mouse lemur was hugging the grayish lemur's feet.

"_Feet_!" the mouse lemur, Mort, shouted as he hugged the tall ring-tailed lemur, Julien's feet.

"Mort!" Julien shrieked. "How many time do I have to tell you that no one is to touching the royal feet!" he yelled as he struggled to get Mort off his feet.

Marlene shook his head. "The same old Julien," she muttered. Then she sighed. "What took them so long, anyway?"

"I don't know, babe," Becky said, sipping her smoothie. "Maybe you're right; you should go check on them."

"What the deuce was that noise?!" A familiar sound was heard from below of the habitat. Marlene let out a small gasp then turned to the fence of the habitat. She had hoped to find four penguins down below the fence but it turned out she didn't.

_Then where's that voice coming from? _She thought.

"Um, Marlene?"

Marlene turned to Becky who was calling, but she was stunned when she caught four familiar figures standing in front of the long table where the smoothies were served.

Becky opened her mouth. "Um, they're here—" she said, referring to the four penguins "—but don't get us wrong. We were drinking our smoothies before they popped out from nowhere and now are—"

"—drinking their smoothies...," Stacy said, finishing for Becky.

Skipper looked up. "What're you looking for, Marlene?" he calmly asked.

Marlene stood there bewildered. "Wait—wha—how did you—wha—?" she stammered. But knowing that it was the penguins, maybe she shouldn't know how they were 'popped out'. She sighed, "Never mind..." as she waved her paw.

"Skipper, can I go to the dance floor?" Private asked, his eyes glimmered in joy with a sack full of candy in his flipper.

"Well, I can't see why not. Enjoy yourself," Skipper permitted, and Private squealed as he sped off to the dance floor, where Julien and his antics were on.

Kowalski approached him. "Sir, can I have those candies?" he asked.

Skipper seemed to consider it. "Well, since this is Halloween, I cannot deny your request," he said. And before Kowalski could run off, Skipper reminded him, "However, I must limit your consumption on the candy. But have fun, anyway."

Kowalski squealed for a moment before he asked Rico to go with him to have the candy. They ran off like little kids going to 'trick-or-treat' on the other people. Skipper who saw them smiled in amusement before he reached for a chair and sat in his Halloween costume. Marlene who saw him took this chance to sit beside him. As Marlene sat, she scanned the penguin.

Skipper wore a black robe, with a black collar stood around his neck—looked like a vampire with his fangs stuck out of his beak. He wore nothing but that, actually. If Marlene didn't count the silver cross brooch that Skipper was wearing, she concluded that Skipper only wore the robe.

"You're late," she greeted as she sat beside him, stared at the private who was still dancing, not knowing that his sack of candy had been eaten by Mort.

"Missions, as usual," Skipper simply replied.

"You're not getting those candies?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll pass," he replied. "I'm not that sweet tooth like Private or Kowalski—or even Rico."

She giggled. "What can I say? They were the ones who finishing off Julien's piñata. Remember that?"

Skipper groaned. "Oh, please don't make me remember that again. I hated that royal pain when he threw that cake on top of my head..."

"It wasn't Julien; it was Private who was slipped by Mort's tail. Or was it?"

"Marlene, don't remind me again."

"Okay, okay," Marlene lifted up her hands. Then an awkward silence appeared. Marlene sat there beside Skipper with nervous expression, while Skipper sat there with a slight blush on his cheeks. He didn't know why, but the heat kept rushing through his neck and he couldn't stand it. Finally, that awkward moment ended when Marlene asked him to fetch some smoothies.

Skipper agreed then stood behind Marlene.

When the two were in front of the table which was serving the smoothies, Marlene leaned across the table to fetch one, but it was far away from her paw. Skipper finally leaned to the table and easily grabbed the one that Marlene was going to take, and took his, too.

"Thanks," Marlene said. Skipper raised his eyebrows as a reply as he sipped his smoothie.

Marlene reached for a straw and sipped the smoothie, but her attention directed to Skipper's silver brooch that was stuck on his white feathers. She was curious, why would an elite penguin like Skipper wore something like brooch on his chest?

"Skipper?" Marlene called

"Hm?" he replied, still facing his smoothie.

"Um, I'm just curious... Why are you always wearing that brooch? I mean, you're an elite commando penguin, so why would you wear that brooch on your chest?"

At hearing that, Skipper choked on his own smoothie and he coughed silently so the others wouldn't suspicious—after all, only Marlene was beside him.

"Ah!" Marlene shrieked when realizing that Skipper was coughing—or rather, choking on his own smoothie. "Fo-forgive me for saying such thing! If you don't want to talk about it—" But Skipper interrupted her.

"Huh? Who said that I don't want to talk about it?" Skipper asked, just after he was done with his coughing. "And what do you sorry for? There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Oh," Marlene said. "But could you tell me why are you always wearing that brooch?"

"My—mother gave it to me," Skipper replied. "I think she gave me this just because she wanted me to remember her."

"But?" Marlene insisted.

"No, no buts. I always remember her, though," Skipper said.

"Oh."

Another silence appeared. Marlene was finishing her smoothie while Skipper couldn't finish his anymore. He had become alerted by Marlene's question. He thought his secrets would have ended right here, but that wouldn't happen because he lied to her, saying that the brooch was his mother's. In reality, that brooch had been actually given to him when he was accepted into the VIA. That brooch was his _weapon_.

"Say, Skipper."

Skipper turned to her.

"Do you wanna dance?" And at that moment, Skipper couldn't hide his blush anymore.

"I—n-no, I guess I'll pass," Skipper said, waving his flipper. _Besides, I don't know how to dance_, he added.

"Aw, please!" Marlene insisted. "I just want to feel it! This is Halloween and I'd like to feel what it like is to be near with a dancing partner."

_Her reason is not rational_, Skipper thought. When Marlene saw him staring at her flatly, she widened her amber eyes widely enough—her 'puppy dog eyes' tactic. "_Please_?" she pressed the word 'please.'

Skipper, who couldn't deny that, sighed and finally put his smoothie down and stood up. "Fine," he said. "But just this once—just this night, and I'm not accept any kind of request such as dancing with you on the dance floor! Understood?"

"Skipper, please don't treat me like I'm your recruited soldier," Marlene chimed.

As they made their move to the dance floor, they didn't know that two pairs of blue eyes eyed their every movement. One of them was eating a candy apple.

Skipper walked with nervousness in his body. He couldn't bear it; he couldn't hide the blush, he never walked with Marlene beside him—arm in arm—and he certainly couldn't hide his nervousness of dancing on the dance floor. He never danced before—not if you don't count the scene where Darla's jar cracked in front of him and Julien's groove possessed him. No, aside from that scene, Skipper couldn't and never danced before. He was born to be a commander, not a ballerina! Even when he wanted to practice, he just couldn't. His pride and his image were too high, and they defeated his will to practice.

Skipper sighed, knew that this was going to be his most embarrassing moment of his life. Eventually, the zoo animals would know something from him—he couldn't dance.

Marlene stood in her position as Skipper tried to place his whole body in the right position.

"Marlene," Skipper whispered. "Just go easy with this. I can't dance—there, I've said it to you. So please don't be so hard on me."

Marlene leaned over his shoulder, whispered silently, making him shivered caused of her breath tingling his feathers. "Don't worry, I'll teach you." And Skipper was successfully blushing at the moment.

Marlene placed Skipper's left flipper on her hips—successfully making him blush even more—and grabbed the other flipper with hers. She once again leaned over his shoulder, whispered slowly, "Just follow my lead."

As a soft song flowed through the air, the couple—led by Marlene—started their move. At first, Skipper was confused, which feet should he move, but Marlene calmly showed him the move as she counted, "One, two, one, two..." all over so Skipper would get used to it.

When Skipper finally got used to it, Marlene smiled. "Yeah, that's it," she whispered. "That's it, Skipper. You're doing it."

Skipper couldn't be more proud of himself. He was smiling as he moving his feet back and forth, back and forth—as Marlene instructed.

"Yes, that's it, Skipper—one, two, one, two—then swirl," she instructed as she swirled herself, paw still grabbing flipper and elegantly swirled upon Skipper's flipper, and then back to her position where she placed her paw at Skipper's hip and her paw still grabbing his other flipper.

Skipper couldn't help but smile in pride—or rather, joy. He made a mental note to himself that he would ask her to practice again.

"That's it, Skipper. You're doing it great," she praised. And her smile—Skipper wanted to faint. He could've sworn that he saw a beautiful angel, falling from the heaven. Then he mentally smacked himself. _How in the name of Jack O'Lantern could I think like that?!_ He thought to himself, and the blush still hadn't left his face.

At the moment, Skipper felt like the whole world only belonged to them. He felt that all of the background was white and they were the only ones who were there, dancing with the soft song which was flowing through the air. Marlene wasn't counting anymore; for Skipper finally knew the moves and the tempo—they could dance forever if they wanted to. A few times Marlene swirled, and Skipper felt that he was dancing with a beautiful angel. Her violin-like body, her round face, and her warm amber eyes—oh, he couldn't take it anymore! He was fighting with his might against the urge to kiss her—even if it was a light kiss on the cheek. But he couldn't take it anymore.

As for Marlene, she couldn't stop staring at those shining and pretty, icy sapphire eyes. Those deep and cold blue eyes were trapping Marlene into her own Wonderland and she didn't know how to get out. In fact, she didn't want to get out. Marlene fight against the urge to kiss him lightly at his beak, but the urge was too strong. She saw Skipper was also staring at her with unreadable look. And when she saw him slowly leaned to her, slowly closed his icy sapphire eyes, Marlene gave up and also leaned to him, slowly closing her eyes too.

They waited for one blissful minute until finally—and unfortunately—their own beautiful little world was interrupted by a loud rock song coming through the speakers of Julien's boom-box.

"Maurice!" Julien shouted. "That song doesn't even exist in this Halloween-y party! Be changing it back!"

Skipper groaned, rolling his eyes as he released his grip from Marlene's paw. Marlene released her grip too. Then the two were staring at each other for a moment or two before Skipper opened his beak, "Well, I think I should be—going, now..."

Marlene was too nervous to say something—even after the last blissful minute they danced. "O-oh, y-yeah. Okay, then."

Skipper laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Marlene smiled. "Yeah."

That time, Skipper couldn't resist not smiling either. "Okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow." And finally, they were separated.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yep, folks. This is a Skilene story. ^^ I just feel they're look like a couple I ship from the other fandom. No, really. That's why I made this. *swoons***

**Review?**


	3. Offering for the Vampires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. I only own the studio... *whacked by Tom McGrath and Eric Darnell* Correction: I only own this fic...**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Shivers were racing down to his spine. Skipper never felt nervous and afraid like this. Usually when it came to women, he could handle it just perfectly. But when Marlene was in his flippers, he just wanted to protect her. He knew from the outside Marlene was all strong and defendable, but from the inside, she was as fragile as a porcelain. If somebody dare to touch her—

"Skipper, sir?"

The leader jumped in shock as he turned to his back only to see his lieutenant standing straight behind him.

"O-oh! Kowalski!" Skipper said. "I thought you were going to take the candy sacks?"

"We were, but Rico was more interested to see a couple, dancing as if this whole world belongs to them," Kowalski explained, with a grin on his face.

Skipper startled. "Wait—you were spying on us?" he asked, panicking.

"No, we weren't spying on you. Rico was the one who saw you guys walking to the dance floor," Kowalski explained. "He then elbowed me and pointed to you, and so I spotted you two dancing romantically on the dance floor. Though I don't know why Rico wasn't vomiting because mushy romance is one of his dislikes."

"You didn't see anything...," Skipper said as he moved his flippers circular.

When Kowalski stared at him flatly, Skipper sighed. "Okay, forget what you've seen," he said. "Forget and pretend it never happens."

Right after he said that, the clock tower chimed its bell, hour hand pointing at twelve o'clock. The tolling bell sound was the time the Halloween party ended. Private who was bickering with Mort to get his candy sack back suddenly turned to Skipper when he heard the tolling bell. Rico who was handling the fire crackers heard the bell, and he stopped his activity and ran to his leader. Kowalski who was beside his leader only turned to him, waiting for an order.

"Men, move out," Skipper whispered when his men were standing in front of him.

"Time for some hunting," Kowalski muttered before they flashed out, vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Alright-y, everyone!" Julien shouted, unaware to know that there were four penguins gone to who-knows-where. "The Halloween-y party is now ends and I thank you for enjoying your time here—but before we leave, I would like Maurice to do some candy and gifts disitribution-y to the visitors!"

"It's _distribution_, Julien," Maurice corrected. "Okay, everyone, before you go, we would like you to stay for minute for candy and gifts distribution from the king. So please make a line."

Marlene who heard it was smiling in happiness. "Did you hear that, Skipper? We'll have candy and gifts!" Marlene turned to the place where she saw Skipper the last time. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Skipper?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"I feel kind of guilty for leaving the party," Private muttered.

"Why should you?" Kowalski asked.

"I don't know," Private admitted. "I just feel guilty." He paused. "Oh, Kowalski, have they send us their offering?"

"They have," Kowalski answered. "I've read it, don't worry."

The penguins—minus Skipper—were now sliding and jumping from one building to another. They were following Skipper's soul pressure, which was in front of them and they were trying hard to catch up. Skipper was moving fast, for he was a vampire. He stepped on one building, vanished, then popped out and stepping to another building. All vampires from the VIA gave him the title, 'The God of Flash.' He was moving so fast, that no one could see him with naked eye.

But Kowalski could feel his pressure. His ability to feel and see someone's souls and soul pressure was enough for him to know where exactly Skipper was. Skipper's soul was a blue fire ball, flickering with huge blaze and spreading large pressure that would make someone with low soul pressure oppressed. But the team was kind of used to it, for their soul pressure weren't that low.

Finally Kowalski spotted Skipper standing on the edge of a building. He sped off, followed by the other two, and successfully landed beside Skipper.

"Kowalski, status," Skipper muttered.

Kowalski closed his eyes for moment before opened them again. His eyes were now flashing blue, his vision changed and now he could see people's soul above the building. Now he just had to look for the dinner which the VIA had offered them.

Apparently, there was a big guy in an alley, bullying a skinny bespectacled guy. Kowalski scanned their souls. The skinny guy had low soul pressure, and the blood wasn't too tasty, anyway. But the big guy was all the opposite. His soul pressure was a bit flaring and his blood—Rico would've jumped to him and drank all of his blood by now, if he could see and feel souls.

That big guy was the guy the VIA had offer them to drink.

"Skipper, I found one," Kowalski reported. "According to the VIA, the offering they had offered us is the big guy in an alley, a criminal with that skinny person. The skinny one is not too tasty, and his soul pressure is low, which means he has not enough energy for us to suck. But the big guy is all the opposite. Medium soul, a bit flaring, and the most of all—"

"Blood!" Rico shrieked as he licking his beak all over.

"Can we, Skipper?" Private cheerfully asked.

"Wait for it now, boys," Skipper ordered, smirk was on his face.

* * *

That night was a peaceful night. Stars were scattering around the sea of black sky and the queen of night now brightened the sleepless New York City. But that peaceful night, was interrupted by a loud unfortunate howling. The sudden howling filled the whole night, was caused by a criminal that got bitten by four small figures, saving the skinny person he was bullying. The skinny person would now live to tell the tale.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Penguin habitat, 0055 hours...

"Where were you guys?!" Marlene shouted on the concrete ice floe, in the penguin habitat, where she waited for almost an hour for the penguins. "I was waiting here all alone!"

"Marlene?" Skipper didn't expect to see the female otter was at their habitat. "What the deuce are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you guys," she simply answered. "Oh, for the three of you—minus Skipper—I've saved three candy sacks for you." She held out three candy sacks in her paw, showing them to the quartet. The three squealed and snatched their sacks each, smiling in glee.

As the other busy with their candy, Marlene approached Skipper slowly.

"Skipper, what were you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, really," Skipper answered. "Just some recon duty for the night."

"Recon duty? You went off for almost an hour just to do your recon duty?"

"There was a small trouble back from the recon. We took care of it."

"And what is that on your beak?" Marlene pointed her paw to his beak, where she could saw a faint red stain there. "Don't tell me you drank a can of red dye."

Skipper was taken aback when Marlene pointed his beak. He lifted his flipper and touched the tip of his beak. And he could see a faint red stain from his beak. It took him seconds later to realize that the stain he saw was from their activity earlier, the stain of blood that he drank. He quickly wiped it.

"No," he said. "No, no. It's nothing."

Marlene looked at him, eyebrow raised. A moment later she sighed. "You're hiding something from me," she said. "Again," she added.

"Well, it's either for our own good, or for the world's good," Skipper said.

"What do you mean by that?" Marlene asked.

"Classified," he declared. "Now, we need to get some rest for tomorrow. Light's out, boys," Skipper said, turning around to his men. The three awed for a moment before the four of them climbed down to their HQ. Private was the last one, and as he closed the fishbowl, the light from the HQ turned off.

Marlene stood there, lost in thought. Her frowned eyebrows were sign that she was thinking. Finally she sighed, and she walked back to her habitat.

_I can't tell him yet_, she thought. _No, this is not the time. I can't tell him now. Not yet._

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Slow progress, huh? Yeah, I know that. Lots of homeworks and stuffs. *sighs* Being a ninth grader is kinda tough, right? I was thinking to update this next week, but I can't do that because I'll go crazy. And I'm really sorry of Julien here is kinda OOC... :P I have a lot of thoughts in my mind here...**

**Anyway, review!**


	4. The Black, New Recruit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar—and the rest of the crews.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Skipper, I think you need to see this," Kowalski said from his fax machine. Yes, the penguins now had a fax machine—Kowalski's fax machine, to be exact. He ever seen a fax machine and he learned how to make it smaller, and so, here they were, having their own fax machine.

Skipper, who was drinking his cup of Joe, looked up from his newspaper, folding it as he put his mug on the table, and approached Kowalski who had a piece of paper in his flipper.

"Another report?" he asked, leaning over his lieutenant to see what was in the paper.

"Yes," Kowalski answered. "They say they have a new soldier but the other units are full, so they have no other choice than to put him in here."

"Have they sent his file?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah, I've received it just before they sent this," Kowalski replied. "Do you want to read the file?"

"Yeah, I want to see who's this new recruit," Skipper said.

Kowalski put the paper down on the table—which Skipper immediately picked up—hurriedly walked in to his lab, picked up a bundle of paper, walked outside and gave them to the leader. "This is what I've received," Kowalski said. "I've read it before, and it turns up that he's just weird and not really that strong, but they say that his agility is greater than other soldier's."

Skipper listened to his lieutenant as he scanned the whole file, flipping the pages back and forth. Skipper's eyebrows furrowed even more when he read the part that the boy VIA had sent to them was unsociable and that he was rather isolated. He read more and it turned up that the boy never get the hang with new people and strangers. He thought for moment.

"What's his name?" Skipper asked, still facing the paper.

"It appeared the VIA doesn't know his name. The VIA also said that he was sent from Europe, but they don't know where exactly he came from yet," Kowalski explained. "But we'll find out, eventually."

"He'll be here in an hour, eh?" Skipper raised an eyebrow. "Alright, men. Front and center!" With that, the whole team formed a line in front of Skipper. "Gents, we'll be having a new recruit today—"

Private interrupted, "Oh, yay!"

But Skipper ignored him "—and I want all of you to behave like gentlemen. Because this new recruit is kind of timid and unsociable, I want you to help him out since he'll be staying here and be one of our team. I don't want any of you to bully him, fight with him, or even put him in danger. This new boy is kind of a Nancy cat and I don't want you—" Skipper eyed Rico "—to scare him out of his pants, even if penguins don't wear pants. But that's that, and I want you to clean the place, before he arrives, and we must behave like gentlemen. _Comprende_?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" they all shouted.

In a flash, all three of them—Kowalski, Private, and Rico—were scattering all over the place to make the HQ looked more comfortable while Skipper looked out for a zookeeper that brought a crate, because the last thing they wanted was to scare the new recruit. Kowalski cleaned up his lab and placed all dangerous inventions in safest place he had in the lab, to prevent explosions if the new recruit tried to do anything funny to them. Private cleaned all the dust from the telly, tables, bunks, and swept the floor rapidly. Rico was at the weapon storage, cleaning the weapons and placing them in the safest place so they wouldn't cause havoc. Because since this was new—and timid—recruit, they have to make everything looked _less_ dangerous. That was all they wanted.

An hour later, a crate was placed on the concrete ice floe. Skipper and the boys had predicted this and they scurried to the crate. There were a few of oxygen holes on the crate, and they heard some inhales and exhales from the inside.

"This is it, men," Skipper started. "This is the new recruit the VIA had sent us, so we have to behave like gents. The last thing we want here is to freak him out." The rest nodded in understanding.

Private went over the crate, knocked it twice before came a loud shriek from the inside. A stuttered voice came, "Wh-who is it?"

Even if it was small, Private could hear it. "Oh, I'm your friend. Don't worry; I won't bite."

"H-how do I know if you're my friend?" the voice asked.

"Easy," Private said. "Do you detect hints of scary sound in my voice?"

The owner of the voice hesitated. "W-well, I don't think you have one—but—but despite that this is a foreign place to me—"

This time, Skipper moved forward. "Is this the new recruit from the VIA?" he asked sternly.

There was a faint gasp. "W-why, yes! How-how do you know that?"

"Simple; we've received a fax that there will a new recruit from VIA to sent in our unit. VIA said that he would be arriving here an hour after we received the last fax from them. And they've sent us your file to us," Skipper explained.

"O-oh...," the voice trailed off.

Skipper turned to the weapons expert. "Rico, crowbar!" he ordered, and in a flash, Rico hacked up a crowbar and Skipper quickly caught it. He jerked the tip of the crowbar and pulled out the crate, only to reveal a figure in the corner of the crate. He looked terrified.

Private waved his flipper. "Um, hey!" he greeted. "Can you come out?" he asked.

"I can't go out!" the figure wailed. "I certainly can't go out if you keep standing on the crate! I don't know how to deal with it!"

Private and Skipper—who stood on the front crate—threw a glance to each other. Skipper rolled his eyes as he and Private walked back. But that was before Private ran to the front of the crate, offering the new boy a help.

"Here!" Private said, lured his flipper, offering a help. "If you think this'll make you better, that is."

Private couldn't see him clearly because of the shades inside the crate, but he sworn he saw those bright purple eyes, eyed him with disbelief look on his face. The boy hesitated before he, too, lured his flipper and tried to reach Private's flipper. He reached it, and Private helped the boy stand and walk out from the crate.

Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico were stunned to see their new recruit. The penguin was a Classified Penguin, just like them. His appearance was just like Kowalski, but he was a little bit thinner than the scientist, and he was slightly taller than Rico. His only difference was his feathers were ruffled up around his upper neck, and he wore the same silver cross around his flipper, wore it as a bracelet. And they could see his rare bright purple eyes. They would have greeted him in awe if weren't for the melancholic look on his face. As he stood, the boy rubbed his left upper flipper, looked nervous.

Skipper cleared his throat. "So, shall we begin the introduction?" he asked.

The boy startled to hear Skipper's words before he bowed to the other four in formal. As he looked up, he said, "M-my name is Sorte. Thank you for the assistance."

.

.

* * *

.

.

In the other place...

A figure sat on one couch in front of an LCD on the wall, watched some channel before he changed the channel into a channel where he watched a tall and thin Classified Penguin on a concrete ice floe with the other four penguins—via satellite. "That's good," the figure said in satisfaction, as another figure came over the couch where the first figure sat.

"How's he doing?" the second figure asked as he sat besides the other with a thick Danish accent.

"He hasn't even done anything yet," the other replied with sarcasm in his voice.

"Figures," the Dane said. "I told you that he's a moron. He's a timid one and he can't even do something correctly!"

"Don't underestimate him," the other quickly replied. "He's stronger than you can think. And he's faster than you can move." The figure grinned with satisfaction. "He'll be able to trick those peng-yu-ins."

"Once you have them," the Dane said. "I'll take the otter with me. She'll be a good companion to me."

"And she'll be a good hostage," the other said.

"No! I won't let you take her as a hostage! I mean, what if we take her in front of Skippa, and when he's at the shock mode, together with her and the moron, we'll conquer the world."

"Sounds like an evil scheme for me."

"For the two of us."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Finally, update! Phew, really hard for me to write this. Anyway, yeah, my own OC, Sorte and the two villains are coming together—read my lips; **_**together**_**—and that'll be a good plot. *evil laugh* Oh, yeah. If you don't know why I named my OC as Sorte, go to Google Translate and see the Sorte from Danish. And I really need to get this done, because I'm now having runny nose and coughing for a while. Rainy season might not ****a ****good season to type.**

**Review!**


	5. The Loneliness

**Disclaimer: Does Hans fly?**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sorte; that was his name. The rest of the team didn't know that Sorte is the Danish for 'The Black One.' But they hardly notice and even bother with it. They accepted Sorte with open flippers. They knew that Sorte was timid and discourage, so they needed to be with him all day.

Skipper hardly was with him. Although he did care for him, he hardly showed any emotions. And Sorte didn't seem to mind about it either. Sorte always felt awkward when he was with Skipper—because, he was his leader, after all. Who would not feel awkward when you have your leader coming with you?

Kowalski tended to avoid Sorte, due to his duty as a lieutenant and a scientist. After all, he never wanted Sorte to touch any of his inventions. Meanwhile Sorte also didn't want to be with the scientist. The boy thought that every of his inventions was dangerous and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Sorte was never seen with Rico. Not only did Rico's appearance make Sorte freak out a bit, but also Rico's ability to regurgitate weapons and devices from his gut made Sorte scared. Plus with all of the weapons Rico regurgitated he had seen, he didn't know how to deal with it.

Private was that one who was always beside him. He encouraged him with small conversations and encouraging nags. When Bada and Bing started to make a ruckus towards Sorte—because they thought Sorte was too soft—Private was the one who defend him. Not because Sorte was moronic and weak, but because he never understand how to socialize with other people. To him, friends are strangers. He never knew how to deal with strangers, let alone friends.

But Private over here, was always protecting him from any danger. Sorte could only stare him in awe. What kind of person was Sorte so Private always defended him?

Despite that Sorte was unsociable and discouraged with many people, he had surprisingly befriended Private. Sorte felt safe whenever Private was near him, and as always, Private defended him from any trouble he may had. Sorte never have that kind of friend. He never knew how to deal with strangers and dangers they might brought with them. That's why Sorte always wanted to be with Private anytime, anywhere, and at any costs.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Penguin habitat, 2131 hours...

"Who's up for recon duty this night?" Skipper asked, holding a timetable as he turned to his men.

"I've already did it," Kowalski said.

"I'm two day' latah'!" Rico grunted.

"So it should be me, then," Private said as he stood up and headed outside before Sorte clutched him on the flipper. "Ah!" Private shrieked.

"C-can I come with him, S-Skipper?" Sorte stammered.

"Well, I don't see why not," Skipper replied. "Watch out if Private gets sugar addicted again."

Sorte blinked. "Su-sugar addictive?" he turned to Private.

Private laughed nervously. "Ah, it's nothing, actually! That was an accident when you weren't here. Besides, I'm not bringing any candy with me. Halloween is over, right? This is the starting of winter."

"That's why we need a room heater in here," Kowalski chimed.

"S-so, I can come with him, Skipper?" Sorte nervously asked again.

"Yes, you can come with him. Just make sure everything is alright," Skipper said. Sorte's weak smile rose across his face and he, once again, clutched Private' flipper as they headed out.

A silence followed. The rest of the team did their own activity; Skipper was sipping his coffee as he read a newspaper(read: look), Kowalski was putting the finishing touches on his invention, while Rico was watching ninja action on the telly along with his Ms. Perky doll in his flipper.

But that time, Skipper couldn't concentrate to read—or rather, look. His mind flew to his newest member. He didn't know what had happened to Sorte so he would act so timid, but he was afraid of the boy's socialization. He never got the hang of the people, which bothered Skipper.

He looked up, turned to his boys. "Men, what do you think about Sorte?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Zoo's clock tower, 2145 hours...

"Say, Sorte," Private called, binocular was still in his grip. "Why don't you like being with the others? I mean, they're nice when you get to know them."

Sorte, still clutched Private's flipper, walked closer to him as he answered, "I really don't want to get to know them. They're kind of awkward and I don't know how to deal with it. Besides—" He paused, Private looked up to him "—I only know you better than the other. You're nice, and gentle, and caring—only to me. Not like the others."

Private stared at him with wide eyes, but with unreadable expression. Sorte couldn't tell if he understand him, didn't believe him, or something. Finally Private turned back to his duty, he lowered his head.

"Skipper taught us not to believe anyone we've met; whether they are strangers or even someone who is close to you," Private said. He smiled. "But I know you're just trying to make friends with me, so I wouldn't bother. After all, Princess Self-Respectra says that we have to take the chance to make friends with the others. Skipper is just being paranoid, as always. But we respect him, and we would do everything that he orders, and the negative thing is that we can't refuse his words. He's our former captain, and also our friend—our brother. We're one big family."

"You four are one family?" Sorte asked bewildered.

Private chuckled. "No, silly. We're not family—we're not having the same blood. It's just a figure of speech."

"Oh," Sorte replied.

"But we respect each other," Private continued. "We always understand each other. If one of us has a problem, the others are always there to help." Private looked up to Sorte as the purple-eyed boy also looked up to him. "That's what friends are for," he said.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"He's a scaredy-cat like you said, Skipper," Kowalski answered reluctantly. Seemed like he didn't like the purple-eyes boy's attitude. Who could blame Kowalski? He was irritated with Sorte's catchphrase 'I don't know how to deal with it.' "I almost think that the VIA was stupid to put him in our unit." he added.

"Yeah," Rico agreed. "Too timid."

Skipper sighed. "Boys, I know you might be irritated by his presence or his catchphrase. But I want you all to aware with it. I've asked the VIA why he could be like this—and they said they also don't know. But think about it—if you were him, being a scaredy-cat and all, would you feel the same thing?"

"Well," Kowalski pondered. "You have the point. But it's irritating to see him does not know how to deal with _everything_: he doesn't know how to deal with strangers; he doesn't know how to deal with friends; he doesn't know how to deal with your coffee maker; he doesn't know how to deal with Rico's ability to hack something up from his gut; he doesn't know how to deal with chess; he doesn't know how to deal with _everything_, Skipper!"

"Calm down, soldier," Skipper stated. "Maybe he doesn't know how to deal with everything—but he does know how to deal with the private."

"Maybe just the private," Kowalski replied sarcastically.

"Because Private can take care of him like he takes care of himself," Skipper said. "Look, as I said before, I want you to behave and help him out with this. Sorte is just a kid, and he can't even hurt a fly. Maybe he doesn't know how to deal with everything and that's why he's here with us. We need to teach him something—"

A familiar voice cut him off, "—something that'll be worth for the future for him."

The leader, the scientist, and the weapons expert looked up to see the private and the new kid climbed down the ladder. Private continued, "We can't blame him for being timid, can we?"

"I suppose," Kowalski replied.

"Either it's his nature or not, we still teach him as a soldier," Private muttered with determination showing in his eyes.

"Wow, you sounded like Skipper there," Kowalski said.

Private widened his eyes, and then turned to his leader. "Am I, Sir?" he slowly asked.

"Don't worry, Private. You're right, after all," Skipper said. "We need to get him know how to deal with something and bring him to life."

"'Bring him to life'? Skipper, do you think he's dead?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper ignored him. "That's why I've made this schedule," he said, lifting a schedule in his grip. "Every week, we take turns to watch Sorte whatever and wherever he do or go. Mine is tomorrow, so I'll be in charge. Kowalski is next after me, and Rico is next after him, while Private is the last one."

Sorte widened his eyes. "W-what?! But—why? I wanna be with Private!" he asked.

"We need to teach you, Sorte—like we said earlier. You can't just be with Private all the time—Private also has a life to live," Skipper answered sternly. "From now on, you must try to get the hang of each of us. I'll be in charge tomorrow, so be prepared in the morning, Sorte."

Sorte sighed, "Yes, sir. Understood, sir."

"Good. Light's out, boys."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys. Long time no see. Yeah, I'm in the middle of semester exams for two weeks! I need to study hard... But eh, I'm still typing stories, anyway. :P But don't get me wrong. I have the eighth rank in my class. But not that I care anyway. xD**

**Answer the question above—at the disclaimer. I really need to know.**

**And sorry if I got the wrong genre. Yes, there would be Drama and Romance. But I forgot to place the Friendship! Nah, never mind. And sorry again if I made Private said something weird about Skipper. I didn't know what I was thinking.**

**Review!**


End file.
